


I'm Cute and Can Cry on Command

by FloralEyeBalls



Series: Dumb AU's [2]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Bad au, Crack, Kinda, M/M, Pete plays the harp?, patrick takes a bus?, pete being that guy everyone in the bus hates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 04:13:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3636276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloralEyeBalls/pseuds/FloralEyeBalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You brought your ridiculously large musical instrument on public transport and tried to squeeze it and yourself into the seat next to me" au</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Cute and Can Cry on Command

**Author's Note:**

> "What the fuck is that!?"
> 
> "...my harp"

"Can I ah...sit next to you?" Came a nervous voice from beside Patrick as he stared out the window of his bus home from work on a Wednesday afternoon 

"What the fuck is that?!", Patrick replied after nodding and somewhat belatedly noticing the giant sheet covered blob the short dark haired guy was trying to drag into his foot space 

"....my harp"

"Your what? I'm sorry, it sounded like you said your harp, but that would be insane because nobody actually plays the harp and no one is dumb enough to try take a full size harp on a public bus"

"Well... how else would I get it to band practice?" The guy shrugged, giving up on trying to get the instrument out of the walkway entirely and practically climbing into Patrick's lap to fit himself and the harp on the nearly full bus

"What kind of band requires a harp?"

"It's experimental" the guy said defensively "what do you care anyway?" 

"I care that you're sitting on me"

"Sorry...I guess you're right, bringing it on the bus wasn't a great idea" the guy said sheepishly, trying to squish himself into the seat mostly covered by the sheet ghost harp and away from Patrick.

"Yeah, dude I can't believe the bus driver even let you bring it on" Patrick made an attempt to save the conversation, feeling kind of sorry for being a dick to this dude.

"She had to, I'm cute and can cry on command" he shrugged and gave Patrick a smile that was far too much teeth to not look out of place on the face of a fully grown man, "you're kinda cute too, what's your name?"

Now, Patrick was no stranger to being hit on, just not normally by cute guys on his bus, especially not cute guys on his bus who's instrument, and intelligence he had insulted less than ten minuets ago. Patrick just laughed a little breathlessly and stuttered out "ah Patrick" 

"Well hi Ah Patrick, I'm Pete. Wanna help me drag my harp two blocks to my drummers house?" 

It's not like Patrick had plans, and he really needed to hear this band with a small, heavily tattooed harp player. "Yeah sure, why not?" 

Pete smiled his dumb smile and moved a little closer to Patrick.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, I wrote this on my iPhone. I'm trying


End file.
